The Blood Of The Forbidden
by vastare
Summary: Some want to kill them, others want to possess them. The three forbidden have been running for their lives for as long as they can remember. However soon they find themselves immersed in an ancient feud between vampires and werewolves.
1. The three forbidden children

**Title: **The blood of the forbidden

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**A/N:** Hello peeps. I'm finally back. Yeah, I know many of you want to just kill me for taking off the story, but well I needed to bring some changes in it. At first I wanted to change a lot of things, but after receiving some great advice from one of my reviewers I decided to leave things the way they were for the most part. Those who still remember the story will notice the small changes, nothing major. So don't worry about it. Thanks again to all of those that still stuck with me through all of this. You guys rock!

**Summary:** Some want to kill them others want to possess them. The three forbidden children have been running for their lives for as long as they can remember. However soon they find themselves immersed in an ancient feud between vampires and werewolves. With Battousai on one side and Shishio on the other, will they ever be able to escape alive?

**A big thanks to my beta: Royalbluekitsune. Check out her stories, which are really cool. A big thanks to all of the reviewers, hope you guys like this new version of the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The three forbidden children

Eleven years ago...

"Kaoru, get your sisters out of here." Isamu shouted as he sliced through a vampire with his sword.

"Father…" Kaoru argued only to be cut off by her mother.

"Please Kaoru, take Misao and Kumiko to safety. You're strong and I know you can do this." Her mother assured as she stood protectively in front of her oldest daughter.

Kumiko was crying, while little Misao embraced her little sister protectively. Kaoru didn't want to leave her parents behind. She could fight, she could help, but she knew that she needed to keep her sisters safe.

Kaoru felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she refused to cry. Nodding her head, she picked up little Kumiko and grabbed Misao's hand. She cast one last look at her parents before she turned around and ran away.

Screams could be heard around the mansion and servants and members of their convent were being mercilessly slaughtered. She didn't know where to go but she knew that she needed to find a safe place. She quickly recalled their hiding place in the throne room.

Not thinking twice about her decision, Kaoru ran towards that room and threw the doors open glad to see that it was empty. There wasn't any time to spare and the blue-eyed girl ran to the painting next to the window, throwing an inquisitive look over her shoulder to make sure that no one was following them.

It was simple really. Nobody would suspect a simple painting of hiding three women, thus making it the perfect hiding place. For the moment.

"Kaoru Kamiya." Kaoru whispered.

The large painting shimmered and with a confidence betraying her early years, Kaoru and her sisters stepped forward disappearing in the painting. The shimmer disappeared almost immediately and the painting returned to normal as soon as the girls stepped inside. They found themselves in a very small room. This was their safe place as her father had told them.

A place from where they could see but could not be seen…

Kumiko was crying by now, muted sobs and sniffle, that made it was obvious the little girl was frightened. Next to her Misao was acting reasonably braver but one look at her bitten lips made it clear that she was going to cry as well. Kaoru sighed and pulled both girls close to her, crooning to them softly. The stress was too much for such small children…Misao was ten, while Kumiko was barely seven.

"Shh…everything will be fine." Kaoru said softly, trying to calm her sisters.

All three of them looked up as the doors of the throne room were thrown open. Their blue eyes widened. Unknown vampires clad in black and red walked in and a moment later both of their parents were pushed inside. Their beautiful mother was bleeding heavily from a wound at her side and their father didn't seem to be in a much better state. He hissed at the vampires as he helped his mate up.

"Mom, dad." Kumiko whispered quietly, her big blue eyes looking worriedly at her parents.

Many other servants and members of their convent were pushed inside as well. One of them tried to fight and was killed on the spot. Kumiko closed her eyes as she watched the dead body fall on the ground, blood slowly seeping on the floor.

"Lord Isamu." A vampire with silver hair and violet eyes said stepping forward. Unlike the others, his face was visible.

The hairs on the back of Kaoru's neck stood on end as she felt the power emanating from this new vampire. He wasn't a fledgling, he was a vampire born, a pure blood like they preferred to be called. His long silver hair was held in a long braid that reached the lower part of his back.

"Jin." Kazuo said calmly.

The vampire smiled, showing off his fangs. His gaze left Kazuo to rest on Nyoko, Isamu's mate, making the vampire narrow his eyes. Jin slowly stalked towards the female werewolf.

"I've always wondered why a powerful vampire Lord like you would mate with an animal." He said taking hold of Nyoko's chin.

The werewolf growled as she tried to wrench herself free from the vampire's grasp. Her dark aquamarine eyes glared daggers at the vampire who was studying her as if she was a specimen under a microscope. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him smirk.

"Although I must say, you've chosen quite a beautiful animal." He said bending his head down and licking the blood from her cheek.

She growled as she backed off. Without warning she launched at the vampire, fangs bared, but before she could advance the vampires behind her restrained her. Lord Jin chuckled as he licked his lips. He turned to stare at Isamu who was looking at him with anger and hate clearly in his sapphire blue eyes.

"She has quite a spirit, doesn't she?" he asked mockingly.

"What do you want Jin?" Isamu asked in a clip voice.

"Straight to business as usual, Isamu. However both you and I know why I'm here." Jin said wiping every sign of amusement off his face as he turned to stare at Isamu, his eyes taking on a dangerous and murderous gleam.

"Enlighten me." Isamu said sarcastically.

"My lady Tomoe is willing to spare your life that is if you kill that animal." Jin said pointing to Nyoko, who growled angrily at him.

"I won't." Isamu said without missing a heartbeat.

"You didn't let me finish. She will also spare all of the vampires and humans in your convent of course all of the werewolves will be killed with their princess." Jin said grinning as the werewolves snarled and growled.

"So what will it be? I know very well that you aren't afraid to die, but what about your followers? Will you condemn them to death as well? And what about the human servants, will you let them be killed as well?" Jin said grinning as for the first time he watched a flicker of doubt appear in the vampire Lord's eyes.

Nyoko turned imploring aquamarine eyes towards her mate. She could see the confusion he was trying to hide so hard and her eyes unknowingly moved towards the other vampires, humans and werewolves in the room. Some of them looked really frightened, while others looked angry. Her gaze landed on a few young children vampire who were clutching at their mothers.

"Isamu, do it. Kill me." Nyoko 's voice was soft, almost pleading in it's own.

"No." Isamu said sternly.

"I'm not worth all of them dying." She yelled.

"Listen to her, Isamu." Jin said as he ran a hand through his long hair.

"Please. I love you." Nyoko said softly, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too." Isamu whispered.

Isamu looked sadly at his mate. He couldn't kill her. He knew that he should in able to save the members of his clan. He closed his eyes in pain. He didn't know what to do.

Jin observed the vampire Lord's confusion with amusement. Isamu was very well known for his level headedness, but apparently he found himself in one situation that he couldn't control. The vampire suddenly tensed as he heard the telepathic voice of his Lady in his head.

"Kill them. Kill all of them." The female voice said coldly.

Jin mentally nodded his head. It seemed that his Lady was angry. He knew very well what his Lady's feelings for the vampire Lord were. With a sigh he unsheathed his sword and stalked towards Nyoko. His violet eyes met her dark aquamarine once, before he decapitated her with one swift swipe of his sword.

"Nyoko!" Isamu yelled as he reached for his wife. However he had no time to react as the sword came down on him, decapitating him as well.

Kaoru quickly covered Misao and Kumiko's mouths and eyes, drowning out their horrified scream. She bit her lower-lip to keep herself from crying out. They watched as the vampires released their mother and father's bodies. The two bodies fell on the floor, blood seeping out of the wounds and covering the floor in the precious red liquid.

Kaoru felt hot tears streaming down her pale face and she closed her eyes to prevent the whimper that was threatening to choke her.

The vampire looked bored at the bodies before he turned to the rest of the werewolves, servants and vampires.

"Kill them." He said calmly, before turning around and walking away out of the door.

Everything became a chaos after that as the prisoners tried to fight against the captors. However it proved to be futile as one after the other, they were all slain. Even the children.

"Don't look." Kaoru muttered as she pulled both of her sisters close to her, shielding them from the horrible sight in front of them.

She closed her eyes as well, as she tried to block out the painful screams and yells. The scent of blood permeated the air as bodies after bodies littered the floor.

"It will all be over soon. We will be okay." Kaoru kept whispering as she tried to calm her sisters, even when tears kept streaming down her face.

* * *

Present Day...

Lightning flashed, illuminating the darkened city as rain poured from the sky. Thunder roared in the distance drowning the angry growls and snarls. Sapphire blue eyes shone like brilliant gems in the night as they looked warily at the beasts in front of her.

Buildings surrounded her as she was trapped in an alley, without any way out. Wolf-like creatures covered in fur about six feet tall had her cornered. These creatures were werewolves to be exact. Any other female would be scared, but she was ironically used to these situations. It wasn't the first time she was attacked and it wouldn't be the last.

The blade of her sword gleamed dangerously as she tightened her hold on the hilt. Blue eyes snapped up as one of the creatures made a movement towards her. Bringing her sword in a downward slash, she cut the werewolf's left arm. Blood sprayed everywhere as the beast howled in pain staggering back and finally collapsing in a heap. The severed appendage fell on the ground, blood flowing out of it.

She calmly stepped away as she wiped the blood away from her face. The coppery smell quickly invaded her senses, drawing out her most primal instincts.

She licked her lips.

It wouldn't be a good idea to loose her control at the moment. Sapphire blue eyes grew silver as she prepared for her opponents to attack. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins making her sensitive to every sound, taste and scent around her.

The scent of blood seemed to increase, calling to the young woman with its sweet promise. She could almost taste the metallic fluid in her mouth. She could feel their heart thumping in their chest, while she could hear their blood flowing through their veins. She shivered as the rain soaked her clothes.

Her ears twitched as she caught the slight movements of her opponents in front of her. Their muscles were tense and ready to spring into action. Just as she predicted they made the first move. With enraged howls the werewolves charged at her.

Everything happened too fast. She was too fast for them, seemingly appearing and disappearing as she slashed at her opponents. Soon enough all of the werewolves were lying on the ground dead, their blood mixing with rain.

She watched almost in child-like fascination as they turned back in their humanoid form. Long elongated wolf-like faces turned back into a human's, the coarse fur disappeared and their claws changed back into normal human nails.

In the morning only human bodies would be found and no one would believe that these persons were actually werewolves. Most likely the police will classify them as victims of a mass murderer and they will end up in a file that was never going to be solved.

Sapphire blue eyes filled with an unnamed emotion as they were met with their own reflection produce by the gleaming blade. It was either killed or be killed.

Saying a small prayer for those that had died, she sheathed her sword and swiftly turned on her heel making her way out of the alleyway. It seemed that it was time to move once again. They had been found once more.

The rain had long ago stopped and the young woman couldn't help but take a deep breath of air. The streets were almost completely deserted by now. Cutting through the park, she hoped to be able to get home quicker. Her eyes strayed to a couple sitting on a bench. She watched as the man seemed to be kissing the woman's neck, but on close inspection she could clearly see the man sinking his fangs in the soft flesh.

While others would have been freaked and shocked by this she wasn't. Vampires and werewolves were increasing in numbers. Humans of course didn't know of them or didn't believe in them, making them easy prey.

He must have felt her staring at him for he released the woman who slumped against him and turned to stare at her. Narrowing her eyes and letting her aura flare she made it clear what she was. He quickly looked away. He wasn't a royal, for a royal would have come after her immediately to try to kill her. A royal was a vampire born. Why would a royal want to kill or posses her? Well, it was simply really, she was the daughter of a vampire and a werewolf. The union between the two species was completely forbidden.

The reason for this was that for about five hundred years now a war had been fought between these two powerful creatures. Both were feared creatures of the night. Vampires with their deadly fangs and superhuman strength and werewolves with their speed and claws, both species despised and hated each other. Blood was spilt and was still being spilled by both sides.

Seeing that she was half werewolf and half vampire, she was nothing more than a mistake in the eyes of most of the members of both species. While some wanted her dead, others wanted her as a mate. She scowled as she thought of how many werewolves and vampires lusted after her.

Power was always craved by werewolves and vampires alike and power she did have. Not only was her father a vampire royal but her mother had been a full-blooded werewolf as well. The blood that ran through her veins was very powerful and it seemed to call out to vampires and werewolves alike.

However because of this same reason, many wanted her dead as well. They feared what she was capable of. They feared that she might choose a side, which would prove to be fatal for the others. Whoever controlled the hybrids controlled their enemies…and their food supply. Humans.

She scoffed. As if she would choose sides. She didn't care about the stupid war; she just wanted to be able to live in peace with her sisters. She looked one last time at the man, before continuing on her way. This man was just a fledgling, a human turned vampire. They were relatively weak and unlike royals they knew very well not to challenge her.

Guilt tugged at her heart as the face of the woman flashed in her mind, but she quickly pushed the feeling down. It wasn't her place to step in. The woman had been foolish enough to let herself be charmed by the vampire.

It was very simple: the strong survive, the weak perish. Pulling her coat closer to her lithe frame she looked at the sky and stopped in her tracks for a moment just staring at the full moon. It was beautiful tonight. A chuckle escaped her parted lips.

It was so sardonic that such a beautiful night could hold such dangerous creatures…one of those dangerous creatures being her. Letting out a tired sigh, she shook herself out of her thoughts. Silently and alone she continued on her way. She was completely unaware to the pair of emerald green eyes watching her intently.

* * *

"We agreed that it would be seven." The young woman said coldly as she looked at the sacks of blood on the table.

She narrowed her eyes. It was clear that the man wanted more money, money that she wasn't willing to give. She studied him for a moment. He wasn't that old, maybe in his early thirties, but it was clear that he didn't lead a very save and healthy lifestyle. And therefore he looked older than her really. His skin was extremely pale; it was a sickly ashen color.

Her nose twitched in disgust as she tested out his scent. He reeked of alcohol and drugs. Her keen ears could pick up the sickly sounds of his lungs; apparently he was even sicker than she thought. Her sharp gaze landed on the red puncture wounds on his arms. Just great, he was a junkie too.

"Well I know, but you must understand that this kind of blood doesn't come cheap." The man said grinning greedily.

"I won't give you anymore money. What I gave you was more than enough." She shot back icily.

"Oh, there are other ways to pay." He said leering lustfully at her body.

That was the last straw. He suddenly found himself dangling from his throat, while being held in the air by the same young woman who he had been talking to. His dark brown eyes widened in fear as he stared at the infuriated woman in front of him.

"Do not play with me human. You know very well what I'm capable of." She hissed bearing what looked like fangs to the now frightened man.

Her eyes that had previously been sapphire blue were liquid silver as they bore through him with such coldness that it left the fool speechless. She tightened her hold on the man's neck, making him whimper.

"We agreed that it would be seven sacks of blood. So where are the other three?" she asked coldly.

"There in the fridge." The man managed to spit out between breaths.

Without saying anything, she released him and the man fell in an undignified heap on the floor. He rubbed his sore neck, while he looked wearily at the young woman who didn't even spare him another look. He knew very well that he had come very close to death and he wasn't about to try his luck again.

She completely ignored the cowering fool. The scent of fear that emanated strongly from him was enough to make her gag. Normally the scent of fear would excite the beast within her but seeing that the scent was coming from the conniving fool over there only managed to sicken her.

She picked up the three missing sacks out of the fridge and put them in the black bag hanging from her shoulder. She turned to look at the man, who flinched as her cold eyes landed on him. Without a word, she walked pass him.

Stepping out of the rundown shop, she mentally cursed as she was assaulted by cold rain. Pulling her dark coat closer to her body, she ventured out. She never noticed the pair of turquoise colored eyes watching her intently.

* * *

The beat seemed to travel through her whole body as she moved with the music. The lights danced all around her and on her as she moved her body with the rhythm. This was the only moment she was truly free. Her eyes were closed as she lost herself in the music. Her arms flailed around her, while her hips dipped lowly and snapped back up. Her long obsidian hair was held in a long braid, which swung from one side to the other, while she moved. She wore a simple black halter dress that hugged her figure and showed off her curves. The dress came just below her knees and had slits on both side.

The nightclub was packed, but it was almost as if it was only her and the music, she forgot about everything else as she lost herself to the sweet and inviting beat. She could sense eyes on her, but she ignored them. It wouldn't be the first or the last time. There were always men that wanted to dance with her, but she made it clear that she danced alone. She was glad that they for once left her alone.

All too soon, the music came to an end. She opened her dark aquamarine eyes and sighed. It was always like this when the music ended. It was like waking up from a dream and it was time to go back to reality.

Looking at her watch, she noticed that it was time to go home. She knew very well that her older sister would be worried if she stayed to late out. Slowly she began making her way through the crowd to the exit. After picking up her jacket and slipping it on, she quickly made her way out of the club. It was still raining but fortunately for her she had brought an umbrella with her. With a sigh she stepped out in the cold night, oblivious to the pair of chocolate brown eyes that watched her.

* * *

Blue eyes were fixed on the Latin letters in the book. Kumiko sighed as she stretched her arms over her head. Neither Misao nor Kaoru had arrived yet so she had decided to read a bit. Looking at the clock, she noticed that it was already late. She furrowed her brows as she stood up. Misao had arrived a few minutes ago and was now in the dojo. Kaoru on the other hand, hadn't arrived yet. It wasn't like her oldest sister at all.

Standing up, she decided to go pay Misao a visit. The house was almost completely dark, with very little light, but that's how they liked them. Her eyes glowed eerily as she walked through the darkness. Going down the stairs, she made her way to the kitchen and the back door. With a gentle push, she opened the door and stepped outside.

The scent of fresh fallen rain hit her and she took a deep breath. She shivered a bit as the cold night air bit her skin as she quietly made her way to the dojo. She could see the dojo lights on and she could hear Misao's cries. The 'weasel' was training. Looking at the sky, she noticed the full moon. No wonder the weasel was so agitated. Misao spent most of these kinds of nights training and pushing herself to the limits.

"She's training at this hour?" a feminine voice said from behind her, making Kumiko almost jump out of her skin.

She turned to gaze at Kaoru. She gave her sister a very cold glare, but Kaoru ignored her.

"You almost scared me to death." Kumiko said trying to calm her racing heart.

"You weren't paying attention to your surroundings. Never do that again. This time it was me but it could as well been someone else. Because of such carelessness you can be killed. " Kaoru berated her coldly, before walking passed her to the dojo.

Kumiko stayed rooted to her spot as she watched her older sister leave her. She wondered what had her so riled up. Yes, it was normal for Kaoru to berate Misao or her for being careless, but had never been this blunt before. It made her wonder what was going on. With her curiosity peaked she made her way to the dojo.

As she stepped in the dojo she watched as Kaoru stared at Misao. It was something that Kaoru always did. From all three of them Kaoru was the only one that had the proper training of their father. Misao and her had been still little when their parents were killed.

Kaoru meanwhile was staring intently at Misao's movement. She looked at Misao's attire and almost grinned. She didn't even bother to change. She was still dressed in a black halter dress. Just like Misao to do something like that.

She shook her head and continued to study her sister. All three of them had a very different style of fighting. Misao was wild and unpredictable as a fighter, but nevertheless effective. She was the kind of fighter that blossomed in tight situation. She had lost count of the times Misao had managed to save their necks when they were in tight situations. She was the wild card.

Kaoru let her gaze wander to Kumiko. Kumiko on the other hand was a strategist. She was always calm and collected. She never lost her cool in a fight, nor did she let her emotions come in the way. Every movement, every fight, every little thing she did had a goal. She was never one to be unprepared. Kumiko was the dependable one.

And herself, well she didn't know how to describe herself. She was the leader, the mentor. She was the one to lead the other two. She was the one that gave advice and that showed them how to fight. All three of them were strong in their own right and would survive on their own if necessary. Yet together they were the strongest.

"Misao." She called out, making the young woman stop in her tracks.

"Yeah?" Misao asked panting for breath.

"Let's go inside, I have some thing to discuss." She said calmly as she turned and left.

Misao shot Kumiko a curious look. She only shrugged her shoulders. Both sisters knew that something was up, but neither knew what exactly.

* * *

Molten gold eyes looked at the slumbering city through the large window of the hotel. His body was lean, like a feline. His long blood red hair cascaded in silky tendrils along his shoulders and back. His burning gaze traveled to the woman sleeping on the bed behind him. Her long dark hair was fanned around her; her lips were slightly parted as she slept. She was beautiful he couldn't deny it.

His eyes narrowed. Yet she wasn't the one. He traced the cross-shaped scar on his chest, just where his heart was. He gritted his teeth as the scar burned, just like his desire to kill that old wench once again. He recalled the stupid woman who had dared to curse him. She was long dead, but her curse remained. A simple human wench had cursed him one of most feared vampire Lords.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled through his nose as he tried to calm himself down. He was weakening. If he had been any weaker vampire, he would have already been dead. He gritted his teeth. He refused to succumb to the wench's curse.

His gaze suddenly shifted to the dark corner of the room at his right. The darkness seemed to increase; he watched as a figure stepped out of the darkness. Golden eyes met amber as the man stepped in the room. His dark hair was slid back, with two strands of hair, hanging in front of his eyes.

"Another one? Ironic, how you've been reduced to nothing more than an animal in heat, unable to control his own desires." The man said smirking, his fangs shining as the light of the moon reflected on them.

"What do you want Saitoh?" the red head asked his voice cold and authoritative.

Saitoh was disappointed that the vampire Lord hadn't taken his bait. He just loved to irk the vampire.

"They found them." He said calmly.

He watched as the vampire Lord's eyes instantly brightened.

"Yet it seemed like we weren't the only ones that managed to find them. Earlier the eldest one, the one named Kaoru, was attacked by a pack of werewolves."

"How is she?" The vampire Lord asked his voice angry.

Those beasts had dared to attack her. True he had never really been acquainted with the woman, but he had seen her once. It was in a club. She had instantly stirred his interest. She exuded an aura of strength, power and innocence that was unlike anything he had ever felt before. And for some reason he had began hoping that she would be able to break the curse.

He had observed her as she walked around. She had stopped and talked to a younger girl, who resembled her somewhat. After a brief chat, they left together. He had learned afterwards that that girl had been one of her sisters, Misao. Of course he made to follow her, but her sister and she managed to disappear without a trace.

He had been looking for her ever since. He had to admit that they were hard to track. They knew how to cover their tracks.

"She's fine. She took them out quite easily. I hate to say it, but I was impressed." Saitou lit a cigar, his movements as smooth and graceful as they were on the battlefield.

"I see." He answered satisfied.

"What are your orders?" The dark haired vampire asked, noticing the Lord's contemplative pose.

"Capture them and bring them here alive and well. If any one of them is killed, you will answer to me."

The vampire nodded his head, before he disappeared in the shadows once again, leaving him alone with his thoughts. After that meeting he had made sure to find out everything about her. He had been shocked to find out whose daughter she was. Her father had been none other than the vampire Lord Isamu. One of the strongest of their kind.

It was a complete shock to find out that she was actually one of the famed hybrids, one of the three forbidden children. He knew that this should have appalled him. She had after all the filthy blood of those beasts running in her veins, but for some reason it didn't bother him. In fact this only fueled his desire to find her. He smirked. Apparently he would be finally able to meet her.

* * *

Kaoru, Misao and Kumiko walked into the kitchen. Misao took a seat on the kitchen counter, while, Kumiko pulled out a chair. Kaoru decided to stand. Misao took a sip from her water bottle, while waiting patiently for Kaoru to speak. Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall. Just when Misao thought she couldn't stand the silence any longer, Kaoru spoke up.

"I've ran into some trouble earlier." The blue-eyed woman said as she gazed at her two sisters.

"What!" Misao yelled, almost spitting out the water.

"What kind of trouble? Vampires, werewolves or slayers?" Kumiko asked calmly.

"Werewolves. These weren't scouts. These were hunters." Kaoru said recalling the fight.

"Whoever sent them, didn't want us alive." Kumiko acknowledged.

"We need to move again; they could send more." Kaoru said dreading Misao's response.

"Hell no!" Misao yelled, jumping off the counter.

Kaoru had expected this. The girl was tired of running and moving away. Yet in order for them to survive, they needed to keep moving. Their parents had made a mistake to settle in one place and that had cost them their lives. She was honest with herself; she did hate to move every time they were found.

She wished that they were able to have normal lives, but they weren't normal. And Misao needed to accept that.

"It's already decided."

"What! Kaoru, I'm sick and tired of running. I want to stay and fight. I'm not a coward!" Misao growled.

"Misao, it would the best. There was also a problem with our 'blood bank'. I don't think we will be doing business anymore with him. " Kumiko said cutting in.

"Still that doesn't mean anything. We can find someone else to provide the blood. I'm not moving."

"Enough! Mom and dad made the mistake of staying in one place and they're dead because of that!" Kaoru snapped.

Misao instantly quieted down. She knew that Kaoru was right. Yet she felt like a coward. She hated to run. She hated being so weak. Clenching her jaw in anger she stormed out of the kitchen. Kaoru sighed.

"She knows that you're right." Kumiko said quietly standing up.

"Yeah? So why does she have to make it so damn hard?" Kaoru muttered darkly.

"That's the way she is. I'm going to pack." Kumiko said leaving Kaoru alone.

Kaoru ran a hand tiredly through her dark hair. Straightening up, she decided that she needed to pack as well. Every wasted minute, could mean their deaths.

* * *

They moved easily and quietly around the house. Their presences completely blanketed so that their preys wouldn't sense them. They were amused and surprised to find the house guarded by sacred wards. The sacred wards were strong, but they weren't strong enough to stop creatures of their kinds and power.

Giving a nod to one another, the four figures split up. One would guard and take down the wards while the other three sought out the three forbidden children. The one left to guard, flicked his wrist and disabled the wards in no time.

He smirked silently it was now up to the others.

* * *

A chill ran through her spine as the cold wind caressed her skin. She silently cursed herself for wearing such thin clothing. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap top and a pair of gray shorts. Fortunately it had stopped raining. Kaoru was brought out of her reverie by the familiar calm voice of her younger sister.

"Having trouble with the full moon?" Kumiko asked, walking into the balcony.

Kaoru smiled as she peered at her youngest sister. Although Kumiko was already eighteen, she was still quite young. Kaoru sighed as she massaged her temples.

"I don't know how you can handle these stupid full moons." Kaoru growled, while Kumiko leaned against the railing.

"I guess it's because I'm able to suppress most of my emotions and instincts." Kumiko said calmly her eyes shining in the darkness.

"Lucky you." Kaoru answered sarcastically while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm afraid, it's not that simple." Kumiko answered as the wind played with her long ebony long hair.

Kaoru looked at her. Kumiko had the same lost look on her face again. Kumiko closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She could still hear their screams; she could smell the fresh blood that poured out of them. She could taste the coppery substance in her mouth.

"Kumiko?" Kaoru asked worriedly when she noticed the look on her sister's face.

The young girl snapped her eyes open and looked at her older sister. She smiled, before redirecting her gaze to the sky. Kaoru didn't say anything as she turned to look at the moon once again.

There came a price with suppressing everything and that was that once everything was released it would be hard to get hold of that iron control. Her eyes saddened as she let her gaze wander to the younger woman next to her. She was brought out of her thoughts by Kumiko's voice.

"I'm going to see what Misao is doing." Kumiko said quietly, before exiting the room.

Kaoru let out a groan after Kumiko left the room. Fucking moon, she mentally cursed. If they were full werewolves they wouldn't be affected this much by the moon. They would only feel strengthened by the full moon, but because they were hybrids, it affected them much more. Their inner wolf wanted out. It wanted to go out hunt.

Full-blooded werewolves also had this inner-wolf, but they were born with control over it. Kaoru and her sisters lacked this control though. The only ways to somewhat contain the urge to run, to hunt was through meditation and concentration. She tightened her grip on the railing of the balcony. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

However her eyes suddenly snapped open. A growl left her lips, as her senses seemed to detect something wrong. They had intruders.

'Fuck, I've been followed.'

**TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


	2. Hunted

**Title:**The blood of the forbidden

**A/N:** Thanks to all of the reviewers and especially my beta Royal blueKitsune.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Hunted

_Red…the color of the precious life liquid as it leaves its protective carnal vessel. Red…the color of the liquid of life that calls out to both vampire and werewolf, seducing them, ensnaring them, taunting them with a sweet promise of satisfaction and dark pleasure. _

_Red is the blood in their veins that reminds them of what they truly are, it calls to vampire and werewolf who lust after the power given by the Gods and cursed by the immortals, it marks them and seals their fate and it will always let them know that they are…_

_**Hunted…**_

* * *

****

The house was completely empty, not a sign of those they've come to capture. Shougo Amakusa had always been blessed with patience, but at the moment he was furious. He wanted to get this job over with as soon as possible. He wasn't particularly happy about having to bring back the three hybrids alive, when in his opinion they would be better off killed.

Like most pureblooded vampires he held clear distaste for everything that held even a hint of werewolf blood in them. He was proud of his vampire heritage and he was one of the few of his kind that still believed and followed the old ways, while the younger ones slowly adapted themselves to the human ways.

The thought sickened him; vampires were the superior race; they were above werewolves and certainly above humans who were nothing more than cattle to them. Yet as the centuries passed, the numbers of pureblooded ones of his kind dwindled. The fledglings were increasing in numbers, while some vampires went as far as to mate with humans. This of course, was even worse than mating with a werewolf in his opinion.

How could someone mate with what was considered his food?

He mentally shook his head and tried to banish those imprudent thoughts. Yet still he couldn't stop himself from aching for the old days, the days when they ruled and were considered Gods by the humans who were their slaves. He was brought out of his musings by Enishi's angry voice. He raised his emerald eyes to land on the younger vampire, who looked ready to pummel someone, more specifically Sanosuke by the looks of it.

"Sanosuke, where are they?" Enishi asked angrily baring his fangs at the much taller vampire, who materialized next to him.

Sanosuke pursed his lips as his chocolate brown eyes gazed around. He could detect some residue of the hybrids' auras; they had been here a short while ago, but they were gone now. It confused him for he was the whole time outside and he hadn't seen anyone leave the house.

"There's no one here." He said scratching his head, a look of pure confusion on his boyish face.

"How acute of you, Sagara." Shougo said dryly.

He still didn't understand why Battousai kept up with Sanosuke. He was too immature, not serious enough in his opinion and unbelievably he was compassionate, something that the older vampire found absolutely ridiculous and unfavorable. Showing mercy to others was a weakness, a weakness that your enemy could exploit.

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean Shougo!" Sanosuke yelled, clearly angered by the last statement.

Clenching his fists at his side he glared at the vampire, who completely ignored him, preferring to gaze at some of the pictures that were hanging from the walls. Sanosuke felt his temper flare by the plain dismissal of his comrade. There was one thing he hated and that was being called an idiot, something that Shougo always did.

"It means you're a moron." Enishi answered calmly, making Sanosuke glare at him.

Jineh, who had been silent the whole time, ignored them as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The whole house still smelled of them, their enticing scents engulfing him. They had such tantalizing scents, so womanly and so seductive. There were three different scents in the house, but the one that was the strongest was jasmine. It was clean and crisp; emanating such purity that it made his mouth water as he imagined all the things he would do to the owner of the alluring fragrance if only he got his hands on her.

"How did they manage to escape without us noticing?" Sano asked knocking him out of his not so innocent thoughts.

"They're smarter and a lot better at stealth than we had anticipated." Enishi said calmly, sheathing his sword.

He couldn't pick up even a trace of them. There wasn't a clue whatsoever where they went and it made him wonder if maybe they knew magic. That was the most logic explanation at the moment that could explain their perfect disappearance. He had tried to detect traces of their aura, hoping to be led to them or at least give him a hint of their whereabouts, but the traces were too faint, helping him in absolutely nothing.

"So who's going to tell old Red about them escaping?" Sano asked looking around, only to find three sets of eyes staring at him.

"Huh…no way. He'll have my head!" Sanosuke cried waving his hand around frantically like a crazy chicken.

"Such a pity." Enishi drawled out sarcastically as he turned around and made his way to the door.

"Hey what do you mean you white haired freak?" Sano followed him, wanting nothing more than to knock some sense into him.

Enishi ignored him and reached for the door, but stopped in his tracks as a click sound was heard.

"What…"

He had no time to say anything as the whole house exploded.

* * *

From on top of a hill, they watched in satisfaction as the house exploded in a million pieces. Kaoru was glad that she had decided to install those explosives. She knew that they wouldn't kill the vampires, but it would injure them and hold them back for the moment, giving them enough time to get away.

"Let's go." Kaoru said turning around and starting the motorcycle, not even a trace of remorse on her face.

"Where are we going now?" Misao asked softly as she secured the backpack.

"To the haven." The eldest Kamiya answered softly making her way to her motorcycle, normally she would have used her wolf form to travel, but at the moment they were in a hurry and needed a faster and less conspicuous form of transportation.

As she mounted the bike, she realized that ironically she had grown accustomed to her way of life. It was intriguing how a prey when hunted many times, becomes used to the dangerous and yet cruelly exciting game of cat and mouse with her predator. Every predator has its own style of playing the deadly sport, but all have the same goal…capture and most of times kill.

As she put her helmet on and began riding away, she wondered why they couldn't just be left alone for once. As she looked at her wrist where she could feel her pulse, she understood it was due to the blood that ran in her veins, the forbidden blood and yet at the same time the craved blood. She bit her lower lip in anger, biting through the soft flesh and tasting her own blood. And she was once again reminded that the same blood that she tasted marked her and sealed her destiny: to be hunted by some and possessed by others. Never to be free.

And it was in that moment she came to comprehension that they will not stop hunting them not now… not ever. Not as long as they were alive and the war was going on.

* * *

He had never allowed failure and he despised incompetence, two words that fitted the one kneeled in front of him, trembling in fear of the repercussions the werewolf Lord could inflict.

Shishio Makoto, one of the strongest werewolf Lords to ever exist wasn't known for his mercy. Many had fallen by his blade and claws and many would still fall.

His crimson eyes stared at the terrified fool kneeling in front of him; the scent of his fear permeated the air around him, making him wonder why he would have ever chosen such a fearful maggot as one of the hunters in his pack. He had failed one measly assignment and had lost all of his men too; he was the only one that managed to come out of it alive. Still he had strong suspicion that he had probably run away from the fight. The werewolf resisted the urge to growl at the cowardice fool.

He smirked wryly though as he recalled how one hybrid had been able to take down a whole hunting pack. A hunting pack that had taken years to train and get them to what he considered good enough to belong to his pack and still **she**, a frail female hybrid, had taken all of them out with ease.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked in a deep voice, which echoed through the silent room.

"My Lord…forgive me, but the hybrid she was stronger than we had anticipated. She…she took down my men with ease. We tried…to stop her, but…" Shishio growled loudly, effectively silencing the trembling man.

"Tell me why is it then that even though you fought her that you don't sustain any injuries whatsoever. Am I to presume that you abandoned your men?" He asked in a clipped voice, his crimson eyes grew a shade lighter as his anger mounted.

By the change in the werewolf's scent, the werewolf Lord was confirmed right in his assumptions. In the blink of an eye, the Lord's clawed hand had wrapped around the wolf's neck and with a strength belying his small frame, broke his neck.

Shishio watched satisfied as a pool of blood gathered around the dead body, satisfaction radiating from his whole being; he would not have cowards in his pack.

His gaze settled on the pool of red liquid on the ground. There had always been something about blood that mesmerized him. He wasn't sure if it was the scent, the taste, the color or the thought that the precious looking liquid was what enticed both werewolf and vampire into bloodlust.

Even though werewolves weren't dependent of the blood as first food source, just like vampires they had developed a taste for it. Blood always brought out the most primal urges of both species; it was like an addicting elixir, calling out to them with its promise of dark, sinful and sweet fulfillment.

He gaze shifted and landed on the captain of the new hunting pack who had been quietly waiting in the shadows. The werewolf instinctively lowered his head, as did the rest of the pack behind him.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. I will not tolerate failure or cowardice from any member of my pack." He said sternly.

The werewolves around him bowed their heads even more, acknowledging his words. Shishio had been ruling his clan for over seven centuries already and there still hadn't been anyone to take him down. Many had tried to challenge him for the position of head of the clan, but all of those foolish enough had been quickly dealt with.

A familiar aura flared at the edge of his consciousness as crimson eyes met the blue ones of his brother standing in the back of the room. Shishio let a small smirk grace his lips; the younger wolf had always been somewhat of a master of stealth.

The werewolf Lord had to admit his surprise at the sudden visit of his sibling. Usually his brother was abroad dealing with meetings concerning some clan business…

"Leave." He muttered dismissing the hunting pack members who quickly scurried out of the room, leaving only him and his brother behind.

He would call upon them again, when he decided his next plan of action and for now he would just send some scouts out to observe the hybrids. He had underestimated them and begrudgingly he had to admit that it had been a very weighty error on his part. One that he didn't presume to repeat.

"What are you doing back so soon, Soujiro?" He asked walking back to his desk and sitting down.

The dead body on the floor was ignored. The maids would come soon to clean up the mess; in the meantime he had more important issues to take care of. Crimson eyes narrowed in distaste as he stared at the pile of papers on his desk. There were still so many papers and treaty to look through and many of them needed his approval.

Picking one of the papers, he scoffed as he thought about the movies that those humans were so fond off, which give them the impression that werewolves were nothing more than animals that lived in the fantasy of some depraved lunatic. If only they knew how complex their society really was and how real they really were.

Their numbers were declining and the cooperation and alliance of each clan was needed to keep the species from becoming extinct.

The vampires on the other hand were growing in numbers and were threatening to overthrow them.

However what bothered the werewolf Lord the most was how utterly imprudent the vampires were when feeding on humans. The vampires didn't care to cover their marks on their victims, especially the fledglings, unlike the werewolves who left no evidence at all, not even a body.

The humans were stupid yes, but they wouldn't be for much longer if they kept finding bodies drained of blood and with puncture wounds on them. Sooner or later one of those pitiful mortals would find out the truth and then things would get really complicated.

Humans were oblivious to them, allowing them to live and work between them. He knew very well that if they decided they could overrun the humans, but it was better the way it was for the time being. And besides those mounting dead bodies would only alert the slayers and he definitely didn't need them on his case at the moment.

His thoughts returned to the increasing numbers of fledglings and rogue vampires. The rogue vampires were vampires who didn't belong to a coven. Normally, this would mean certain dead if they were found by the vampires that did belong to a coven, but apparently the vampires couldn't even control their own kind. All of them were becoming a nuisance as their numbers increased. Normally a fledgling wasn't allowed to turn a human, but the rules were being broken and more and more of those parasites were being created, making their food supply diminish drastically.

Less and less humans dared to venture out at night in fear of getting killed, making it hard for them to hunt, seeing that werewolves only hunted at night. Hunting in daylight was quite dangerous because humans could spot them.

Especially in a large city like this.

"The reunion went rapidly." Soujiro answered taking a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk.

Shishio grunted as he continued looking through some papers, while deep in thought. His brows creased as he read over some important news. Once again a large group of werewolves were found killed. The vampires were getting more aggressive; he hated to admit it, but they were losing this battle. Their numbers were decreasing rapidly and if it continued like this, they would soon perish.

Unlike vampires, it was hard to turn a human into a werewolf. The human body had a hard time withstanding the changes therefore the human would die most of the times. Not only that, but the bite of a werewolf was practically poisonous to humans and even vampires. Only the strongest of humans were able to endure the changes, both physically and mentally.

With more and more of the eldest pureblooded werewolves getting killed, the race was slowly dying out and the blood was losing its strength. The offspring that were being born lacked in strength and power, the blood in their veins not as strong as that of their ancestors. And if things continued like this, their race would truly seize to exist.

A growl left his lips; he would be damned before that happened. Things needed to be done rapidly, before it was too late.

"The elders have changed their minds; they want you to capture the hybrids." Soujiro said calmly.

"What?" Shishio asked raising his face to look questioningly at his brother.

Soujiro took out a small black envelope and handed it to the werewolf Lord. He was reassured of the senders as he noticed the red insignia on the envelope, which looked like the head of a howling wolf. Using his claws, he opened the envelope and took out the letter. His crimson eyes quickly traced the written words.

"They want them as allies; they would preferably want you to mate one of them, insuring the alliance. We are loosing this war and we need to find any kind of leverage at this moment." Soujiro said softly as he noticed his brother narrowing his eyes.

"I'm already mated." Shishio cut in, the news or better said the order in the letter didn't sit him very well.

"They know this, but they are apprehensive about you and Yumi. They do not approve of you mating her. They want a strong heir to lead the clan if you die or if something happens to you. They don't believe that a weak offspring will be able to lead the clan, especially not one with human blood. He would be challenged and killed very easily by his own clan members or by members of other clans." Soujiro said calmly; he knew exactly how his brother was going to react.

"I do not care what the elders say, Yumi is my mate and she will birth me my heir. And she's not a human; do not forget that, with her powers she will give me a full-blooded pup." Shishio growled, baring his fangs.

"No, she's not a normal human…but until now every child she has brought to this world has been born dead. Brother, she's not strong enough to give birth to a werewolf cub, you and I both know it and each time she tries she becomes weaker and weaker. The strain is taking a toll on her body."

Soujiro did care about Yumi. The human female was the only female to have ever really cared for his brother, unlike the other females in the past, which had only sought out wealth and prestige by trying to mate the werewolf Lord. Still he was far more realistic than his brother was at the moment. Shishio cared about Yumi and didn't see the harsh reality of things.

Yumi was growing weaker with each time she gave birth and soon enough she would die if it continued like this. Mentally it was also putting a strain on her, which not even himself could fathom what it would be like to give birth each time to a dead child. The pain must be unbearable and sooner or later the human female would snap.

Shishio leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. A part of him knew that Soujiro was right. It would be quite beneficial to the clan to mate one of the forbidden children; not only would he have a strong mate to stand at his side but he would also have a strong offspring. Two things that would be needed and very advantageous if the war came to a close and they needed to fight. Yet he didn't want to betray Yumi.

"Have the elders always thought this or has it anything to do with Battousai going after the forbidden children?" Shishio asked leaning forward and crossing his arms over his chest and leveling Soujiro a cold stare.

Soujiro wasn't surprised that his brother knew about the Battousai's interest in the forbidden children. His brother had scouts all over the city and could find out just about everything he desired. In order to stay alive you not only needed to be strong, but you needed to be informed very well about your enemies, deducing you opponent's next move was always essential.

He gave Shishio one of his soft smiles, making him narrow his eyes. He hated the way his brother could smile like that; it was too eerie for words. You never knew what he was thinking.

"They're troubled by this recent development." The younger werewolf answered calmly, with the same smile plastered on his face.

"Hn, I see. And yet they do not do anything to help."

"Have they ever?" Soujiro asked standing up.

Shishio raised crimson eyes to gaze at his brother who calmly stared back. He shot Soujiro a look that clearly stated where the younger werewolf was going, making him smile.

"You honestly think that I would stay in on such a beautiful night?" The blue-eyed male asked with amusement clearly in his voice.

"What are you up to?" Shishio asked clearly not believing his brother; he knew very well that Soujiro loved to stir trouble.

Shishio's eyes flew to the full moon, visible through the large window. On such a night like this it would be just the perfect opportunity to unleash his true form. Soujiro's blue eyes seemed almost violet in the dim light.

"You'd better not screw anything up, little brother." He said baring his fangs.

Even though Soujiro was his brother, he never let his guard down around him. He was his greatest ally and his greatest enemy after all.

"You know me too well, but I'll tell you when I get back." He said grinning, before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving a very confused werewolf Lord, who hoped that the younger male wouldn't get into much trouble… at least for tonight.

Shishio looked up as he picked up a very familiar scent.

"Yumi." He couldn't stop himself from whispering her name.

Her soft footsteps echoed on the marble floors, as his mate stepped into the room. She looked paler and thinner. Her long auburn hair was in disarray, while her eyes had dark circles under them. For once he realized how true Soujiro's words were. Yumi was slowly getting weaker in front of his eyes.

His crimson eyes met her wine colored ones and he could see the pain in them. They shone with unshed tears, confirming that she heard what had been discussed. Taking a deep sigh, he turned his chair around, facing away from her. She would have found out one way or another.

He didn't turn to gaze at her, even when he heard her run out of the room. Even though he wanted to go against the elders' orders, he couldn't. The survival of their species was at stake and personal issues needed to be set aside.

* * *

Battoussai was furious. He couldn't believe that they had escaped. His golden eyes bled red and he had to restrain himself not to wring their necks. Aoshi, who had been the one to inform him of the group's failure, was watching him stoically from his position leaning against the wall.

The forbidden children weren't supposed to escape.

Aoshi wasn't surprised though. The plan had been perfect but a plan that involved the rooster head was bound to fail. It was in Sanosuke's nature…

Fortunately he had another plan, one that would hopefully work and appease Battousai. He didn't understand his Lord's obsession with the hybrids, but he wasn't about to question him either. He was a soldier and he only followed orders.

"My Lord." He said calmly, making the vampire Lord turn to gaze at him.

"I might have a way to trap them." By now it was clear that he held Battousai's attention.

"I know where they're going next." He continued.

"Tell me more." Battousai said eagerly, making Aoshi nod his head.

The red haired vampire was relieved and secretly glad that Aoshi had another plan. He couldn't afford failure right now and letting the hybrids escape wasn't an option either. He needed to capture her…now. He would not be denied; she would be his sooner or later.

* * *

"Thank you." Kaoru said softly as the waitress handed her a cup of coffee.

They still had a long way to go, before they reached the haven, so she decided that they could rest for a bit. They were fortunate to find this diner still open. It was late and they were all tired.

"Where are we going now?" Kumiko asked softly breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"We're going to the Haven. Okina will gladly take us in." Kaoru said softly as she took a sip from the hot liquid.

"What she means is where do we go from there. We don't have a home anymore and it's clear that we can't stay here. I mean an attack from both werewolves and vampires in one night…it's clear that we're screwed. " Misao spoke bluntly, taking a bite from the bagel.

She winced at the old taste; well she could have expected that. No way, was she going to get a fresh baked bagel at this hour. She scrunched her nose and laid the foul tasting food on the plate.

"I'm not sure." Kaoru answered truthfully, lowering the cup down and gazing at Misao.

"Just fucking great." Misao growled as she stood up and walked to the restroom.

"Hn. There isn't much we can do right now. We should just try to stay alive, even if it means running away each time." Kumiko said softly as she watched Kaoru frown at Misao's words.

Kaoru sighed as she turned her face to gaze outside. She felt sometimes so worthless. She had promised to care for her sisters and yet tonight they had almost been captured if it hadn't been for those wards, she would have never realized that they had 'visitors'. It made her question herself if she was truly the best guardian for her sisters.

"I guess you're right, but I wonder just how long we will be able to run away and escape before they capture us." Kaoru whispered, without looking at her little sister.

Both of the Kamiyas stayed quiet, neither having an answer. It was clear that things were getting even more complicated.

* * *

"I'm coming." Okina yelled as he made his way to the door as the loud banging on the door continued.

He wondered who could be at the door at this hour. His brown eyes gleamed in the darkness as the vampire made his way to the door, walking calmly through the chapel. It was ironic how a vampire like him would seek solace in the house of God, but this was his home and it kept him safe from the war that was going on. Unlike other vampires he didn't want anything to do with the stupid war.

That hadn't been the case at first, when he had first been turned into a vampire. He had fought hard against the werewolves. What made him stop was the fact that he lost so many that he cared for in the futile war. So he laid down his weapon and retreated into hiding. Many would consider him a coward, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone and live a peaceful life with his adopted grandson.

"Who's at the door Okina?" He turned to gaze at a dark haired boy standing in the doorway.

"Go back to bed Yahiko." He muttered, softly as he watched the human boy yawn and rub his eyes.

He sighed and shook his head as he watched the stubborn boy ignore his order and stand where he was. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he slowly unlocked the door and opened it.

Yet he never expected to see the person who was at the door. His eyes widened as he gazed at the tall familiar form in front of him.

"Aoshi."

**TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


	3. Tangled

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Royal blueKitsune **

**The Blood Of The Forbidden**

**Chapter 3: Tangled**

* * *

Instead of going directly to Okina, they decided to walk around the empty city. True, it wasn't the most brilliant of ideas, but they needed time to think and to just clear their mind for an instance. Even if none of them vocally admitted it, they were apprehensive. They had had many close calls in the past, but never like this.

This had been too close for comfort.

The rain had stopped a while back, but the crisp scent was still fresh in the air, easing away some of the tension in Kaoru's body.

She didn't particularly pay attention to the soaked clothes that were sticking to her body, nor did she really take heed of the cold. Her indigo eyes were focused on the road ahead of her, while her mind was already busy with all the possible scenarios.

If there was one thing that could be said about Kaoru, it was that she always landed on her feet. This little incident was not going to hold her back. Already she had come up with possible solutions, but still she decided that she needed to have a little more information about their situation. Indigo eyes brightened, she knew exactly where to go for that information.

"Where are we going?" Misao asked as they finally came to a stop in front of what looked like some kind of club.

"CRIMSON PASSION" flashed in bold red letters on top of the door of the building, making Misao snort.

She knew of these kinds of places. Humans were quite oblivious to the real motive behind them, but to vampires and werewolves alike it was a feeding ground. It was a place where they could pick up their next meal, without having to worry about consequences.

This was a large city and an uncountable number of people disappeared daily. The vampire council also had large numbers of their own in the top positions in both government and police force. And that was without counting the 'servitori supusi'.

A servitor supus was simply a human who willingly served the vampires for money, power and even immortality. Servitor Supus literally meant obedient servant.

In other words the human was an obedient servant. Most of these kind of humans could be found in high position jobs in the government, police force, army and even hospital and labs.

This insured a certain control over the mortals, without them even knowing it.

Werewolves on the other hand, offered humans protection and even performed assassinations for the humans. The werewolves kept mostly busy in the underworld, expanding their power through illegal business.

It was well-known that werewolves were some of the best assassins out there, able to track their prey from miles away and with their incomparable strength and speed, it was no wonder these humans chose to side with the wolves.

Misao felt a growl leave her lips as she thought about the humans that willingly served the vampires and werewolves. The humans really didn't know what they were doing. To serve vampires and werewolves alike was similar to selling your soul to the devil. Once you closed the deal, there was no turning back.

"I need to speak with someone." Kaoru answered turning off the motorcycle, waking Misao out of her reverie.

The young woman turned off her motorcycle as well and turned to gaze at her older sister with suspicion clearly in her eyes.

"And you're going in there? There's no way, you're getting in, looking like that." Misao motioned to their drenched clothes, before pointing to the long row of people that were obviously waiting to get in.

"Misao, do you forget what we are?" Kaoru answered smugly, her eyes shifting to silver blue as her outfit changed in front of their eyes.

The eldest Kamiya expertly conjured the illusion, creating a completely different image for herself.

When completely done, she stood there wearing a short black spaghetti strap dress and strapped high heels. Her dark hair was left down and fell in soft waves along her back, complimenting the whole look.

"Stay here." She said softly as she whirled around and slowly walked to the club.

"Who do you think she needs to see?" Misao asked as watched her sister's back.

"Tetsuma." Kumiko said calmly, making Misao gape at her.

There was no way Kaoru was going to speak with that vampire, not after she turned down his proposal.

* * *

Okina had been surprised to find Aoshi at his door. Having not seen him in a while, he hadn't even known that he still lived in this city. A part of him was happy to see the blue-eyed vampire. Having known him for so long, there had always been some kind of respect between the two and some would even say friendship.

Still a part of him had been wary when he saw him. Something was up and he was proven right when Aoshi calmly explained to him why he was there.

"Think about what I said Okina. I'm certain you will make the right choice." Okina fisted his hands at his side as he heard those words, but he knew that he had no other choice.

He was backed up in a corner.

"Okina." The elder's head rose swiftly at the mention of his name

Yahiko slowly emerged from the door, a strange look on his face as his dark eyes settled on Aoshi. The youth narrowed his eyes at the tall vampire and Okina noticing the way his 'grandson' acted quickly decided to step in.

He certainly didn't like the way Aoshi was studying the human boy.

"Yahiko go back to bed." Okina ordered sternly. He shot the young boy a withering glare, when it was clear that he was about to protest.

Muttering under his breath, Yahiko did as he was told, but before he left he shot Aoshi another heated glare, which the vampire ignored.

He definitely didn't trust the other man, but decided to obey Okina for once and went back to his room.

"He is sick." Aoshi said softly, when he was certain that the human boy was out of hearing range.

Okina wasn't surprised at all. Trust Aoshi to pick up such things.

"He doesn't have long to live. Still Yahiko is stubborn and he won't give up that easily."

The dark haired vampire noted the sadness in the older man's voice, but didn't comment on it. Personally he thought him foolish.

"You shouldn't have gotten attached, he's human."

"I'm not like you Aoshi. " Okina snapped back, but the vampire wasn't affected at all.

Instead of answering Okina, he opened the door and watched as Saitou waited for him outside. If there was one person Okina didn't trust it was Saitou. The older vampire resisted the urge to look away as amber eyes gazed at him with something akin to dislike. Fortunately for him Aoshi called out his name, giving the opportunity to look away.

"Remember what we've decided." And with that both Saitou and him seemed to vanish into the darkness of the night, leaving the vampire to his thoughts.

* * *

The club was filled with humans, most of them drunk and easy prey to those that occupied the second floor of the club. The minute Kaoru had stepped into the club she had felt them. If she had to calculate she would say there were at least twenty-five vampires in the club, all of them occupying the second floor.

She wasn't surprised though, knowing very well that vampires liked to study their prey before moving in. From the second floor they had the perfect view.

The music blasted around her, shaking the very foundation of the building while people danced and grinded on the dance floor, lights illuminating their form. The place smelled of sweat, alcohol and arousal.

Stopping in her tracks for a moment, she gazed at the humans dancing on the dance floor. They were so oblivious to their surroundings.

And yet here she was, a predator, not even a few feet away from them and they didn't even know it. It could be so easy to loose herself to the beast within her and kill them all and they wouldn't even expect it. The darker part of her roared in encouragement, causing unbeknownst to Kaoru her blue eyes to glow eerily.

A guy that had been walking towards her, stopped in his tracks, fear taking hold of him. Noticing the guy Kaoru shifted her gaze so that her eyes were boring through his human ones. Even through the loud music, she could hear the way his heart rate accelerated in fear and how his scent changed to one of a frightened prey. Once again her darker side growled in satisfaction, but she quickly pushed those dark desires.

Ignoring the petrified young man, she turned away from him and walked away towards the stairs she had spotted earlier. The closer she got to the stairs, the lesser humans there were around. Still that didn't stop her.

Coming to a stop in front of the stairs, she found a large and bulky man blocking her way. Anyone else would just think him human, but Kaoru wasn't just anyone. From the first instance she laid eyes on him, she knew that he was nothing more than a 'gardian' in other words a guardian demon.

Vampires often used them as bodyguards and assassins. These demons could easily take a human form and could even speak human languages, yet they couldn't be any farther from being humans.

They were ferocious creatures that were quite hard to kill and were very strong. The only real weakness was that the bigger they were, the slower they were. Still their strength made up for their lack of speed.

The one blocking her was almost three times her size and stared impassively at her, his nostrils flaring as he took in her scent. He must have found what he was looking for, for his small crimson eyes momentarily glowed briefly, before he stopped aside to let her through.

Kaoru didn't say anything as she made her way passed him and up the stairs. Personally she didn't like these creatures. Her father had a few of them when he was alive; they had been mostly used for protection.

However one went as far as to attack Misao when she was younger. The demon was instantly killed, but the fear and distrust had made her father get rid of all of them.

She brushed the thoughts away as she got to the top of the stairs. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed how different this floor was from the other. Red curtains adorned the windows, while the most expensive furniture was placed all over the room. Still it shouldn't have surprised her. Vampires were known to love luxury, beauty and pleasure.

She ignored the looks, she got as she made her way to the back of the room where she knew she would find him. Some of the vampires sneered at her, while others beckoned her to come to them, but she paid little heed to them. She even had to push passed some of the humans away, who wanted nothing more than to be her pet for the evening.

She finally came to back of the room and this time, she found her way once again blocked by another gardian. This one wasn't that much taller than her in his human form, but for some reason looked more intimidating than the first one.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a hissing voice that made Kaoru aware of how dangerous this creature really was.

"I'm here to speak with Tetsuma."

"My master isn't expecting anyone." He said softly, lips parting softly to reveal rows of sharp teeth.

"Your master will want to see me. Tell him that Kamiya Kaoru is here." He seemed ready to hesitate, but was stopped as she heard Tetsuma call out her name.

"My master will see you." He hissed, green eyes narrowed dangerously.

If she were anyone else, she would have called his human form beautiful. With his light green eyes and short blond hair and androgynous features he was definitely attractive, but she knew what he truly was and therefore she would never call him beautiful.

She ignored the demon behind her as she made her way towards the vampire, who was by now looking at with a small smirk on his youthful face.

"Tetsuma." She whispered calmly.

Tetsuma was one of the few vampires that she could consider somewhat of an ally, still that didn't mean that she trusted him fully.

He had been her father's ally and had extended his alliance to her when her father had been killed. He had helped her a lot in the past, but still there was that small voice in the back of her head that always prevented her from trusting him completely.

He wasn't a vampire Lord for nothing. To get such a position you needed to be strong, cunning and merciless. After all there would always be those that would want to take your position.

"Kamiya." He muttered with a grin on his face as he pushed the woman in his lap away.

The blond obviously offended turned to glare at Kaoru, but the dark haired woman merely ignored her, not wanting to deal with a servitor dependent at the moment. Unlike the servitor supus, the servitor dependent was addicted to the vampire, to the point that they were almost possessive towards their masters.

These addicted servants as they were often referred to were addicted to the vampire kiss, which is also called the sarut.

The vampire kiss is basically another weapon to the vampire. Why struggle with your prey when you can have her be completely submissive.

Yet only the pureblooded vampires, mostly the most powerful ones, were able to perform the sarut, which not only was a combination of dark magic, but also of certain venom that the vampire injected into their victims when biting them.

Now however the vampires went as far as to have these addicted servants that were basically the vampire's blood bank on two legs. It was ironic and slightly sardonic to see that some vampires didn't even have to tire themselves by hunting anymore. Blame it on these humans that would willingly give them their blood up for just a few minutes of pleasure.

A wry smile appeared on Kaoru lips as she thought about how easily the humans were being manipulated. If this continued she was afraid that the race would not last long.

"Come, sit with me." Tetsuma motioned her with his hand, snapping her out of her dark musings.

Squaring her shoulders she slowly made her way towards him. Finally reaching him, she sat down in one of the plush leather couches facing him. She was slightly relieved to see that there was a small glass table separating them. Crossing her legs, she made herself comfortable in her seat.

The blue-eyed hybrid resisted the urge to growl as she felt the vampire's dark eyes on her exposed legs. Fortunately he seemed to quickly regain his composure and raised his face to gaze at her.

"Tell me now, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? It's not every day that I find myself in the lovely presence of the heir to the Kamiya dynasty." he asked almost mockingly as he took a sip from the wineglass in his hands.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything. True even if they were hunted down, she was still the heir and possibly the new leader if she chose to rebuild her father's convent, but for obvious reasons she refused to do that. She had barely any way to protect her sisters, let alone a whole convent.

Hoping to change the subject she instantly went to what she was here for.

"Is there a price on my head?" Kaoru asked without missing a beat, her eyes trained on Tetsuma who had now placed down the glass and was staring calmly at her.

His black eyes regarded her, with a hint of amusement, making her wonder what was going in that head of his. Still it was clear to her that he wasn't surprised by her question.

'Bloody bastard.'

"Why would you ask such a question?" He asked as a waiter handed her a glass similar to his.

Under other circumstances she would have declined the offer, but the scent of the blood was too tempting for her to resist. She silently took a sip from the liquid enjoying the fresh taste of it as it flowed down her throat. A guilty voice in her head told her that this was probably the blood from some unlucky soul that they managed to ensnare, because it was very fresh and still warm.

Nevertheless the true predator in her quickly drowned out that tiny voice by pointing out that this was the way life was. They were the predators and humans were their prey. It was as simple as that.

Putting down the glass she calmly returned her gaze once again to Tetsuma, who was observing her calmly while sipping from his glass.

"My sisters and I were attacked by both vampires and werewolves tonight. It makes you wonder if someone was after you, don't you think?" She said licking the excess blood from her lips.

His hungry eyes followed the movement and she was reminded of the fact that Tetsuma had once a long time ago offered her safety within his convent if she was to become his mate. She had refused, not willing to risk him or his convent members and not willing to become his.

In both the vampire and werewolf world, Tetsuma would have been considered the perfect mate for her. He was strong, a leader and would provide and protect her, everything her kind would seek in a mate.

Still she had declined his request. For if there was one thing in life she was certain about, it was that she would never become attached to anyone. Her life was complicated as it was and she didn't want to bestow her problems on a mate or possibly a pup.

Her blue eyes grew cold as she thought about having a child. She could never allow such a thing to take place, for she could never allow a fate such as hers to fall on an innocent.

Especially not a child.

"There's a rumor going around that both clans want to end this war. Until now both sides seemed to be at par with one another. So they need that one thing that can tip that balance in their favor." Tetsuma muttered bringing Kaoru out of her musings.

True, she had heard the rumors of both clans wanting to end the war. Still it had nothing to with them, right?

Her eyes widened as realization hit her.

"They want us." Kaoru found herself saying without realizing it.

She watched warily as Tetsuma leaned over the table so that he was only inches away from her face. From far away his eyes looked dark, almost black, but now that he was only inches apart she could clearly discern the flecks of deep crimson that hid in those inky black pools.

"You have no idea how many out there want you Kaoru." Tetsuma whispered, running his index finger along her cheek, before leaning away from her.

She was mentally berating herself for letting him touch her, but that was just the way Tetsuma was.

Cocky fool, she thought sourly as she tried to focus once again on his words.

"Think about it. I know very well that you still haven't reached that potential that you're craving and still you easily take care of a pack of werewolves, a hunting pack to be exact. It doesn't take a genius to understand how beneficial the three of you can be in this war. With the proper training and guidance I would say that the sky would be the limit. And it certainly doesn't hurt that all three of you are good enough to eat." He muttered as he leaned back in his chair and brushed away some of those unruly chocolate bangs from his eyes.

"Stop speaking such nonsense." She found herself instinctively retorting, hackles rising.

She hated the way, he spoke so freely about her sisters and her. She had known from the beginning that they have become the object of lust and desire of many vampires and werewolves alike, but hearing it from Tetsuma only made the thought truer than she wished it to be.

"Ah, Kaoru do not underestimate the power of lust. It's not just for nothing that it's considered one of the seven deadly sins." His voice was reprimanding and she resisted the urge to growl at him.

So instead she settled with rolling her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Since when did you become a religious man? The last time I checked you believed in power, money and how many women you could screw in a night." She shot back, sarcasm dripping from every word, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

"I must believe in something, dear. After having lived for so long, you tend to loose focus. And besides if evil like me exists, wouldn't there be good somewhere out there as well?" He challenged calmly, voice soft and even.

She snorted at the thought of him actually believing in a higher power. It was ridiculous in her opinion. Still it didn't concern her if he did.

"Hn...if you say so. The last time I checked though, God just forgot about us or maybe we do not belong to his herd." she said coldly as her hands fisted in her lap as she recalled all that they had been through so far.

"Maybe..." He whispered, dark eyes far away.

"You've been speaking to Anji again haven't you? I swear that vampire can make anyone belief his wife's tales."

It seemed that he didn't like her tone, for she noticed the slightly narrowing of his eyes.

"And yet where are you heading Kaoru? Aren't you going to hide in a rundown chapel? A house of God?"

Gone was the calm tone, he had used earlier. His voice was now condescending and mocking, making her bristle. She didn't come here to be made a fool of.

"That doesn't mean anything. It's just a place and I can't help that Okina chose that place to live." She sneered teeth bared while her temper threatened to overthrow her.

"Whatever you say...here." He whispered, reaching in his dark coat for something.

Kaoru was fuming by his obvious dismissal, but she had no time to argue or say anything else as he threw something at her. She easily caught it. To her confusion it was a simple envelope. Meeting his eyes, she watched as he motioned for her to open it.

She was once again surprised as she managed to see what was in the envelope.

"Airplane tickets?" She asked confusedly, raising her face to gaze at the vampire, who had by now finished his glass of blood.

"Yes, go to South America, it's safer there at the moment."

He seemed to sense her hesitation, for he quickly continued.

"You're not safe here. More will come after you and your sisters. Both of us, know that you will be safer there." She seemed to consider his words.

"How did you..." He quickly cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"Kaoru, my job is to know everything. Do not fret yourself any further. Take the tickets and the money and get yourself and your sisters out of here."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously at his tone. Having known him for a long time, she knew exactly when he was hiding something. And right now he was.

"There's something you're not telling me Tetsuma." Her blue eyes were narrowed and her lips were set in a thin line, but he didn't bother to lie and just told her the truth.

"Some things are better left unsaid."

Kaoru resisted the urge to growl as the vampire obviously dismissed her and returned to his lady friend who seemed to have popped out of nowhere.

Rolling her eyes, she stood up. Shooting a last glare at him, which he promptly ignored, she whirled around ready to walk away, but stopped as Tetsuma called her name. She slowly turned her head a bit so that she could gaze at him over her shoulder.

"Be careful Kaoru."

Kaoru wasn't certain what it was, but she could clearly hear the concern in his voice and it made her realize that things were much serious than she had anticipated.

"Hn...thanks." She found herself whispering, without a second thought as she walked away, leaving the vampire to stare after her.

As she walked away, she couldn't stop herself from wondering if things could get any worse.

If only she knew how worse it was going to become.

**TBC...**

** A/N: I'm finally back. It's been a long time, but hopefully now this story can finally get on track. Anyways thanks to all the reviewers!  
**


End file.
